Year:1976
Bands Formed * Chic * The Clash * The Cure * U2 Singles Released *Epitaph King Crimson *(Don't Fear) The Reaper Blue Öyster Cult *Radioactivity Kraftwerk *Blitzkrieg Bop Ramones *Roadrunner The Modern Lovers *Shake Some Action Flamin' Groovies *New Rose The Damned *Gloria Patti Smith *Dancing Queen ABBA *You're My Best Friend Queen *Anarchy in the U.K. Sex Pistols *Got To Get You Into My Life The Beatles *Crazy on You Heart *I Wish Stevie Wonder *Year of the Cat Al Stewart *Go Your Own Way Fleetwood Mac *More Than a Feeling Boston *The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald Gordon Lightfoot *Magic Man Heart *Final Solution Pere Ubu *Cherry Bomb The Runaways *Don't Leave Me This Way Thelma Houston *Blinded by the Light Manfred Mann's Earth Band *(I'm) Stranded The Saints *Helter Skelter The Beatles *Somebody to Love Queen *The Boys Are Back in Town Thin Lizzy *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction The Residents *Jailbreak Thin Lizzy *I'm Mandy Fly Me 10cc *Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word Elton John *Car Wash Rose Royce *Girls Girls Girls Sailor *Music John Miles *Silly Love Songs Wings *Another Night Camel *Love Really Hurts Without You Billy Ocean *Free Bird (live) Lynyrd Skynyrd *Fernando ABBA *Lonely Boy Andrew Gold *The Things We Do for Love 10cc *Don't Go Breaking My Heart Elton John & Kiki Dee *Fanny (Be Tender With My Love) Bee Gees *Turn the Beat Around Vicki Sue Robinson *Money, Money, Money ABBA *If You Leave Me Now Chicago *Arms of Mary Sutherland Brothers & Quiver *It's Now or Never Elvis Presley *Turn! Turn! Turn! The Byrds *Here, There And Everywhere Emmylou Harris * Vincent Don McLean *Showdown (Electric Light Orchestra) Electric Light Orchestra *Pinball Wizard Elton John *Lookin' Out for #1 Bachman-Turner Overdrive *You're the Reason Why The Rubettes *Don't Cry For Me Argentina Julie Covington *Silent Night Can *(I'd Really) Love to See You Tonight England Dan & John Ford Coley *Still the One Orleans *Nice and slow Jesse Green *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' The Righteous Brothers *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo Sayer * Don't Take Away the Music Tavares *You're My Driving Wheel The Supremes *Afternoon Delight Starland Vocal Band * Suspicion (Elvis Presley) Elvis Presley * Good Vibrations Todd Rundgren * The Combine Harvester (Brand New Key) The Wurzels *Here Comes the Sun Steve Harley * Lazy Ways 10cc * Leaving on a Jet Plane John Denver * I'm Gonna Let My Heart Do the Walking The Supremes * Nutbush City Limits (Live) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band * I Want To Hold Your Hand Sparks * Get Back Rod Stewart * Rock and Roll All Nite (Live) KISS * Dancing in the Street Martha and the Vandellas * Lean on Me Mud * We're All Alone The Walker Brothers * Oh, Pretty Woman Roy Orbison * Magical Mystery Tour Ambrosia * Teddy Bear Red Sovine * Where Did Our Love Go The J. Geils Band * We Can Work It Out The Four Seasons * I Don't Want to Go on Without You Nazareth * Rock and Roll Star Champagne * Move Jess & James * Love Song Elton John Albums Released * Station to Station David Bowie Other Events *The song festival Eurovision song contest is won by the British entry: "Save your kisses for me", performed by the Brotherhood of Man (The festival was held in the Dutch Hague ). **October 18 : First performance of String Quartet No. 6 of Boris Tchaikovsky **October 22 : First performance of Mi-parti of Witold Lutosławski The Beatles receive in January a bid of 30 million dollars for a reunion concert. The offer is made by Bill Sargent, a concert organizer. In vain, it will not come to a reunion of the famous pop group. Also released on live television bid of $ 3,000 from Lorne Michaels , the producer of Saturday Night Live will not produce the desired result. Will be in May Paul McCartney and Wings or by the United States touring with the Wings over America tour. McCartney is the first time in ten years that he is in America. The compilation album, Their Greatest Hits (1971 - 1975) of Eagles became the first album in history, a platinum plate. This award represents more than 1 million albums sold. The prize can be awarded. Already one week after the release of the album Elton John is now immortalized in the London branch of Madame Tussauds . In March this year, a wax figure of British pop star in the collection. Members coming in May ABBA in the news. Rumors from the German press report that all members except Anni Frid Lyngstad, in a plane crash came. killed The rumor is quickly debunked. Later that year the famous ABBA logo at baptism held by the inverse B. In September, by Bono , The Edge , Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen, Jr. the band Feedback formed. Later this band will be renamed to U2 . Other bands that are created in this year are Elvis Costello and the Attractions , Foreigner ,Iron Maiden , The Cure and Cheap Trick . Deaths include Percy Faith. Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *18th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] *Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Festivals [ Edit ] *Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years